totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blainely
' Blaineley' is the host of Celebrity Manhunt apps well as a temporary contestant on Total Drama World Tour. Birography Blaineley's first appearance was in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, where she hosted a talk show called Celebrity Manhunt alongside Josh. She was very excited to meet Lindsay on the red carpet, who she labeled as the "fashion goddess" and says Lindsay has always surprised her with her incredible looks and designer dresses. However, Lindsay failed to wear anything fashionable at all, since she thought it was a dress rehearsal, and was only wearing her regular outfit with new earrings. While commenting on Heather and Gwen's blog wars, Blaineley says that she's on "Team Gwen," since Gwen is "weird and awesome and the total anti-Heather." Blaineley also admitted that she has a "crush" on male model and former castmate Justin, who she said "had enough flavor for all of The Drama Brothers." She also said that Leshawna's worst career move was her "Largest Loser Weight Loss" show appearance because Leshawna trimmed down her "perfect booty." After Sierra became a Celebrity Manhunt interviewer, Blaineley complained that Sierra wasn't "digging up the dirt" with former castmates at the interviews live on the red carpet and this possibly started the formation of a one-sided conflict between the two. While the bus chase was going on in between the Total Drama cast and the cast of Total Drama Dirtbags, she was watching it intensely along with Josh, even eating popcorn as they watched the cast head towards a cliff. After informing Trent, Geoff, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Eva that they did not make it to season three because they left the main group and returned to the studio, she tells the public that she, along with Josh, will tune in to watch it, before Eva has a temper tantrum and begins to trash the Celebrity Manhunt studio. Unlike Josh, Blaineley returns to Total Drama in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, where she co-hosts the aftermath show with Geoff (in place of a recently eliminated Bridgette), first introducing Trent, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Eva. She then asks the peanut gallery about whether or not they're bummed to not be competing in Total Drama World Tour, to which they appear to be content with not going through another season of Chris's craziness. She starts to pester Geoff about Bridgette and puts him up for a game of "Truth or Hammer" where she taunts Geoff about how Bridgette kissed Alejandro. Geoff keeps saying he is happy and is not bothered by it at all and this causes him to almost be hit by the anvil. Afterwards, Blaineley announced that Duncan and Ezekiel went AWOL. Duncan was last seen in Africa and Ezekiel on the plane is seen in the segment "Total Drama Fugitives." She then says Duncan was being looked for by everyone. Even Chris was looking for Duncan, where there is a clip of the Drama Machine looking into a girls' house. She then goes to Eva on location in Loch Ness where Duncan has supposedly been spotted creeping out of the water. Eva begins to interview a local, but as always, begins to lose her temper because she is not being able to understand him. Instead of Bridgette, like Blaineley wants, the first guest brought out for an interview is Harold. Embarrassing footage is shown of Harold and the question of him and Leshawna is brought up again. Blaineley asks Harold to sing with his old band, The Drama Brothers. She goes crazy over the performance of their song Baby and faints, hurting her head in the process. When Blaineley welcomes back the show, Geoff said she went crazy over the band, to which she then replies that she has to show enthusiasm. Geoff then insults her, calling her not as cool as she thinks. She then asked Eva about the riot The Drama Brothers caused. When she tried to introduce Bridgette, Geoff shows "That's gonna leave a mark!" and a clip of Chef and Izzy, in order to prevent Blaineley from bringing out Bridgette. However, when she does, Bridgette does not come out. Beth comes back and says that Bridgette wants to sing, so Blaineley says that she'll sing. Blaineley obviously wanted Geoff and Bridgette to fight and have some sort of conflict due to Bridgette falling for Alejandro. Geoff however, avoided the subject and really tried his best not to even have Bridgette appear on the show. After Bridgette sings I'm Sorry, Blaineley shows a recap showing her falling for Alejandro's charms and asked Bridgette if she wants to play "Truth or Tractor Trailer." Bridgette tells Blaineley she wants to do viewer mail and Blaineley called out Willy, who asked Bridgette if she wanted to kiss a pole, to which Bridgette then retaliates by telling Geoff that "Ale-Heinous" put her up to it and they get into a fight. Blaineley brings out a new segment called "Total Smackdown," in which Bridgette and Geoff start to fight, but eventually make up. This causes Blaineley to start having a fit of rage, which includes throwing a television set and a chair across the stage. Two burly interns arrive to restrain her and drag her away. She kicks one in the groin and punches the other square in the face, but neither intern seems fazed. They take hold of her and escort her off-stage, with Blaineley vowing to never do the show again, to which the audience cheers. Blaineley returns once again in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, where she introduces herself as a co-host of the aftermath sideshow. Bridgette wonders why she is back, since she stated that she wanted her old job with Celebrity Manhunt again in the last aftermath. Geoff explains she tried to get back on, but was turned down. Blaineley tries to raise enough money so the show won't get canceled. Later, once all the animals in cages that DJ accidentally hurt throughout the season are shown to him, Blaineley releases them , which causes them to attack the entire aftermath set, and everyone in it. Blaineley's neck is seen to be squeezed by a snake, causing her to wear a neck-brace for the remainder of the episode. She later shows a clip of Alejandro, squirting lotion on himself, and then running on the beach in order to stir up more drama with Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette avoids the video by putting a paper bag on her head and Geoff kisses her for that, much to Blaineley's disappointment. She was left to take all the calls when Geoff wanted to use the Peanut Gallery for a stunt. Blaineley appears once more in Aftermath Aftermayhem, where she was supposed to be doing the job of roving reporter and visiting Siberia to meet her biggest fan. However, she sent Bridgette there, where Blaineley's fan attacks her. Geoff swears to get revenge on her, showing embarrassing clips of her and revealing that her name is actually Mildred. She later reveals that five contestants will compete to have another chance at the million dollars, and takes them through various challenges to determine who will win the second chance. Beth is the one to reach the end and Blaineley (quickly trying to end the show and collect her payment) asks her "what was the name of Duncan's London-based punk band?" Desperately trying to end the show, Blaineley urges Beth to just say it's "Der Schnitzel Kickers," which results in her giving the right answer. Taking advantage of the moment, Geoff gives the reward to Blaineley, who runs away in anger. She is then tied up by the interns and sent off to compete along with the remaining contestants. In a deleted scene, Blaineley is shown complaining about having to compete on the show while being flown to a destination, Niagara Falls, in a small box. Blaineley makes her debut to the competition in Niagara Brawls. She first appears singing Blainerific to establish her entrance. During the challenge, Blaineley is partnered with Owen after 'winning' him in the slot machine. She declares him the most popular of all the contestants, and believes that pairing up with him will help improve her image on the show. She was dissatisfied with his appearance and wanted to put some makeup on him, until she learned that there is no longer a makeup crew for her to order around. In the blindfolded contest, Owen accidentally directs her into a cake, which initially angered her until she tasted it. She exclaims that she hasn't had sugary foods in so long, and constantly eats the wedding cake in the confessional. In the tightrope contest, she is initially embarrassed by farting, wanting it taken out of the final cut. Owen, however, dwarfed her embarrassment. Sierra and Cody end up blocking her and Owen's way on the tight rope, where she then falls with Owen, Sierra, and Cody. They are then seen being chased by the sharks on the boat. At the elimination ceremony, she started crying because of Owen's departure, but then asked Alejandro if that was moving, implying that she did not care for Owen's elimination and was doing it for the publicity. In Chinese Fake-Out, Blaineley is first seen in Chris' personal quarters in his hot-tub during the recap. She then makes a secret alliance with Chef, while in the cockpit, so she can win the game. She races for the carriage and slaps Heather, knocking her down, to get to it. When she got the pulling carriage for the race, she managed to get Chef to pull it to the finish line, which made her the first to cross. During the eating part of the challenge, she secretly got decent food from Chef, as opposed to what the other contestants had to eat, due to their secret alliance. This made the challenge much easier for her. However, thanks to Heather, she is caught and is forced to swap meals with Sierra, who wins invincibility and the reward to take Cody into the first class section. At the voting ceremony, both Courtney and Blaineley are voted off. Then, Blainely reveals that Ezekirl is still on the plane. They hear noises from the confessional and they run inside there but it's too late and Exekiel has already left. Then, they see that while he was in the confessional, Ezekiel voting for Courtney, breaking the tie and getting her shoves out the plane while Blainely stays. In the episode African Lying Safari, Blainely is first seen in loser class compleining about how horrible it is and that she deserves to be in first class. Blainely tells Heather and Alejandro that they are meant for each other. When they all go looking for Ezekiel, Blainely decides to work alone and attrct Ezekiel to herself with her hot body. So she gets into a hot bikiki to attract Ezekiel. However, her plan backfried on her and it instead attracts a bunch of other creepy goblin people that were just like him. She runs in terror from them and she happens to meet up with Heather while she's running from the lion as she does this. Heather tries to get Bainely to use her tranq balls on the lion and the perverts but she refuses because she's too hot to do that. They all run into each other and Blainely gets tranqd. She sings and she wakes up. She loses the competition and gets into loser class again. In TokoyOH-NO!, Blainely is still unhappy about the condition of loser class and so she sneaks into first class and hides under the chair and starts stealing some candy and food. There, she happens to meet Ezekiel who is doing the same thing and they keep it a secret. This is until Chris opens the drop doors in the plane and Blainely falls out along with the rest of the contestants except for Ezekiel who hangs on to the bottom of the chair. In the episode Rapa Phooey! Blainey is first seen lying down on the bench and complaining to Heather about being in loser class as if she were a psychologist. She complains to Chris about her feather head challenge costume clashing with her clothing. Blaineley is the one who made the least amount of progress in the challenge and all her eggs broke when attempting to give them to the condor. She was voted off in this episode. Before she left, she said her final words. She used these words to insult the people of the show that she was leaving. She said that Ezekiel was still on the plane, and that Cody has voted for Sierra every single time, and that Heather and Alejandro and in love with each other and they just have to admit it. Heather told Chris to just shove her out the plane but Chris smiled and refused saying that the stuff she was saying was just getting dramatic. She then told him that he wasn't even the first choice as host for Total Drama and that she was and that the only reason why he became host was because she turned down the offer to be host. Chris got mad at her for this and he shoved her out the plane. In Hawaiian Style, Blaineley appears, wrapped head to toe in bandages and being supported on a dolly. In unaired footage, Geoff reveals that after she landed in the condor's nest and got attacked. She is originally the only person supporting Heather, mainly due to Duncan putting a Heather flag in her sling. During the episode's challenge, which was made to help the final three characters in the show's finale, Blaineley is forced to pick an animal that is similar to Heather. Owen, who has to help her, says he thinks she's pointing to the Doberman. Owen helps her up to the top of the cliff. He puts the lei she's supposed to put on the Doberman around her neck, and then uses her as a surfboard to ride down the waterfall. Owen wipes out near the end, sending Blaineley sinking into the ocean. Bruno, the bear Bridgette befriended in Siberia, rescues her by carrying her in his jaws to shore. At the end of the episode, Bruno is seen chewing on a terrified Blaineley's head. In Hawaiian Punch, Blaineley is still wrapped in bandages and supported on a dolly. Owen is trying to shove her into the volcano while making it look like an accident. Blaineley shows no fear from this and instead glares at him which scares him. Courtney is seen mocking her for being in her cast and then Blaineley uses her good hand to violently grab Courtney's hand very painfully and squeeze it and violently shake it around causing her to scream and slap Blainely in the face. Blainely keeps strangling her arm and Courtney yanks her hair and starts kicking her leg and they both start screaming and attacking each other until they hear that the competitors are coming and they both stop. Courtney drops Blaineley on the ground when she sees Alejandro and Blaineley scratches her leg and Courtney kicks her in return. Later in the episode, one of the islanders is seen kicking over Blainely to show everyone the sign behind her. At the end of the episode, after the volcano erupted, she is seen rolling down the volcano behind the other contestants and ran over Alejandro. In Bigger, Badder, and Brutaller, Blainely has appearantly gotten out of her cast as she is seen on the cruise ship posing until it is blown up. Then along with the other members of the original cast, she is seen flying off the boat, screaming. Blaineley makes a brief cameo in an exclusive clip for Evil Dread in France. She appears with Bruno in a swan boat, knocking Lightning out of the boat's path. Appearance Blainely is a girl with blonde hair that is possibly dyed that she wears down and it goes below her shoulders. She wears a strapless red dress and red loop earrings. She wears red strap on high heels. Personality Blainely is obsessed with gossip and fame. She cares more about her appearance and what people see of her than she does about the actual game. She thinks everybody is her slave and that they will do whatever she wants them to. She thinks she can do whatever she wants in life. She will fake her emotions if it means getting more fans. Given that she was the originally intended to be the host of Total Drama, she is very good at what she does which is the host if Celebrity Manhunt and the Puppy Bachelorette. Episode Appearances *Celebrity Manhunts Total Drama Action Reunion Special *Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water *Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon *Aftermath Aftermayhem *Niagra Brawls *Chinese Fake Out *African Lying Safari *TokoyOh-No! *Rapa Phooey! *Hawaiian Style *Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hawaiian Punch *Bigger, Badder, and Brutaller (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Evil Dread (Non-Speaking Cameo) Gallery TDA Blainely.png Blainely starting an allience with Chef.PNG AAAAAAH!!!!.png Blainely at the gemmies.png This is getting good.png Blainely using the confessional.jpg